Story 1: Bob Is Sick
Prologue Bob Pig was the prince of Planet Pig. He was having breakfast with his father, King Porko III and Queen Porkina. They lived in a cosy palace shaped as the head of a pig. Porko was watching the news while Porkina was making vegan bacon. Bob was waiting for his breakfast. Suddenly, they heard the reporter say the most dreaded thing! "Prince Bob Pig has been put on the menu for a Vip Tradition!" "WHAT?!" Porkina shouted! "We must send Bob into hiding!" Porko shouted! "What about Earth? The Vips can't breathe there!" Porkina suggested. "Bob, go to Earth... NOW!" Porko said. Bob was escorted to Earth by a fleet of Pig Starships. Once he had arrived on Earth, Bob was lost. Until one day, a girl named Katara found Bob in her back garden. "Who are you little piggy?" She asked. To her shock, Bob answered. "I'm Bob, I'm a pig from space and I am hiding here from the Vips who wanna eat me." "Oh my. Well, our land lady Margaret has a farm in our front garden and we have to look after it so I could tell her that we've got a pig." Katara suggested. "Thank you." Bob replied. The farm was not big at all and it was in the front garden of a small house that a lady named Margaret was letting people rent out. There were two cows, two chickens, one rooster three sheep, Bob Pig and a small barn no bigger than a meter wide. Meanwhile, on Planet Vip Sir Vip himself was sitting at a long dinner table. Planet Vip was a planet with pitch black stone covering the ground. It was covered in black mountains and active volcanoes. Sitting at the top was a gigantic castle shaped as a Vip's head. The castle was almost as big as the planet. Dotted around were little villages with all buildings shaped as heads of Vips. Vips had red skin and a circular head and four tentacles. They had no arms, legs or eyes and had sharp teeth. Sir Vip was wearing a suit with a white jacket and a red sash. He had sunglasses as replacements for his eyes. Grand Moff Rub Chunky Fringe Hjionk Hjionk Am Goose Chicken Sheepie Mortgage Sven was the secretary to the Lord. He wore a suit with a green jacket and had normal glasses. "Where is my dinner?" Sir Vip growled. "Bob Pig has fled to Earth!" The Vip Secretary informed Sir Vip. "Get our two best agents down there!" Sir Vip screamed. "Yes, my lord." The Secretary said. Suddenly, a tiny blob with cyborg limbs and half her face a cyborg stepped in with a woman with a flame on her head and a red dress with black polka dots on it. "This is General Peelia Baby and Angry Commander Scophie." The Secretary informed Sir Vip. "I said the best!" Sir Vip screamed. "They were the only ones available!" The Secretary plead. Chapter 1: The Problem Bob and Katara were playing in the park when suddenly a Vip starship landed. It was the shape of a Vip's head. Vip soldiers with breathing masks ran out followed by Peelia and Sophie. "Get them!" Scophie shouted. "Why are you dragging earth into a war with the Vips?" Katara screamed. "It'll stop when Sir Vip eats that ugly animal!" Scophie shouted back. Suddenly, Georgina drove up in her car to pick up Bob and Katara. All the Vip Soldiers ran out of Vip Air and died. "Poop!" Peelia shouted. "Yeah, poop, we let them escape!" Scophie agreed. "No, dog poop. On your shoe!" Peelia corrected. One day, Katara's mum, Georgina was feeding the animals on the farm. Georgina is really really stupid and accidently fed the animlals JELLY BABIES! Bob was having fun in the mud pool when he suddenly felt sick. Then, the rooster fell to the ground. Followed by a cow and then a lamb and then the chickens, sheep and cows collapsed. Bob felt bad. And died. Not really. Bob felt bad and fell asleep. Katara went to check on Bob. Something was not right. "Bob? You ok?" She asked. No answer. She ran to Moorgaret the Cow and she was asleep. Seepie the sheep was asleep. "HELP! THE ANIMALS ARE SICK!" Margaret burst out the door. "What have you fed my animals?" "It was mum who was feeding them!" "I am the land lay here and I will chuck you's out if you don't fix this!" Margaret slammed the door. Katara went inside and got on the phone. She dialled the doctors. "Hello, we have a problem. My mum has fed the animals on our farm and they are all asleep!" "Ok, we'll be right with you!" The doctor said. Meanwhile, General Peelia and Angry Commander Scophie were in their secret base... the local gift shop. Scophie had been listening into the phone call between Katara and the doctor while Peelia was playing vets with her stuffed animals. "So, Bob is ill and needs a doctor this could be good..." Scophie said. She looked at Peelia and had an idea. Chapter 2: A Perfect Plan While Katara and Georgina sat at home worrying, the doctor was just round the corner. As his car drove nearer the farm, he noticed a little robot blob lying on the middle of the road. "Why is there a robot blob?" "Actually, I'm a cyborg baby you... BUM!" Peelia shouted. Scophie jumped out a bush and stunned the doctor with a gun. "Hahaha!" She laughed. "So, now we get to dress up as doctors!" Peelia shouted. "Unfortunatley, you are right." Scophie said. "This is the perfect plan!" Chapter 3: Imposters Katara started to cry and Georgina broke up with her boyfriend Billy and locked him in the shed. Suddenly, the 'doctors' arrived. "The animals are in my room!" Katara shouted. "Help!" Bob shouted. The spies grinned. "We'll help the pig first!" Scophie said. "But I thought we were capturing him-" Peelia said before Scophie kicked her down the stairs. Katara got suspicious. Scophie pulled out the Freeze Device and was about to shoot Bob when- "KATARA! THEY ARE VIP SPIES!" Bob shouted! "NO!" Scophie screamed. And the fight began. The animals woke up because instead of getting diabetes, they were just tired because they used all the energy from the jelly babies in one mili-second. Moorgaret, Seepie and Bob teamed up against Scophie while the rest of the animals ran downstairs with Katara to get Peelia. All the chickens flew in the baby's face and she ran upstairs crying. Scophie was being battered and was covered in bruises. Seepie pooped on Scophie's face. Moorgaret kicked Scophie. And finally, Bob stood on her. All the animals were tired and fell over. Scophie regained her strength and froze the rooster, both chickens, Seepie, the adult sheep and Moorgaret on the spot. "Time to go to Sir Vip!" Scophie laughed. Her plans were impeded by Katara who kicked Scophie out the window. Peelia joined Scophie in the sky seconds later as Bob kicked HER out the window. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Katara and Bob stomped on the Freeze Device and all the animals were freed. Bob and Katara walked downstairs and out the front garden. They thought that they were safe. But Sir Vip had more spies on his side...... Peelia and Scophie fell into the Vip Castle and onto Sir Vip's plate, smashing it to pieces. "I assume your mission was was a total failure... Soapie!" Sir Vip growled. "Soapie?" Scophie asked. My name is... ANGRY. COMMANDER. SCOPHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. "My secretary made it up. Maybe next time you should leave the plans up to Peelia or I." Vip yelled back. "Yes, Sir Vip." Scophie said. "Yay, Soap! I like Soap!" Peelia randomly said. "I have lots of tricks up my sleeve..." Sir Vip grinned. "Hahahahaha!" Next time: New faces and bit of a mix up in... Story 2: The Mix-upCategory:Stories